fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boogeyman
Chapter 36 Victor's body collapsed into itself, leaving no trace. "Where's he go?" asked Jason. "No idea," ''said Mephiles. "Is he invisible?" ''"If he was I'd be able to sense his magical energy." "Fair enough. So did he run away?" Without warning something hit Jason in the face. "No I did not run away!" said Victor. His voice sounded more raspy now. "But you won't be able to fight back now." Another blow to Jason's stomach. He skidded backwards. He dropped to his knees spitting up blood. "What had enough already?" Another blow to the side of his head. "I'm just warming up!" "His punches are a lot harder than before," said Jason. "It's that armor, he's still wearing it." "Well how do we stop him?" Another blow to his face. "Wait, what was that?" "What was what?" "I saw something for a second, try to look at where one of these blows are coming from." "Easier said than done," a strike to his leg. He looked at the area as soon as it happened. "Just as I thought, he's not in here." "What do you mean he's not in here? Of course he's in here." "No he's not, he's been switching between dimensions. The reason we can't see him, and I can't sense him is because he's been opening and closing portals to another dimension. It's faint but I can see the holes he's been opening, they let off a small magical signature." "Great, but how does that help me?" Suddenly Jason's vision turned black. He could see everything's outline, but it was still black. "Magical energy appears blue." A small amount of magical energy appeared in front of him. He blocked a fist and caught it. He pulled as hard as he could and pulled Victor out of his dimension. He appeared as he did before, but with green, scraggly skin, and pointed ears. "How did you beat my ultimate form?" He yelled. "Well this eyes aren't just for show," said Jason, referring to his Demon Eyes. Victor reverted to his normal form and charged Jason. "I'll kill you!" "Black Shield!" Victor punched the construct, breaking it into pieces. The attack continued into Jason's arm, colliding with his Nightingale Armor, and cracking it's. "He cracked the Nightingale Armor." Victor punched Jason again in the gut, continuing with a barrage of punches, leaving more and more cracks in the armor. "Black Rocket: Darkness Stream!" Jason propelled his fist forward, covered in darkness magic. Victor easily caught it. "That won't work anymore." He began to squeeze, cracking the armor's wrist guard until it shattered into pieces. "This armor gave you your epithet, correct? The Black Knight. You've had this since I met you. Well now you know, my armor is superior!" He punched Jason in the gut, completely shattered his damaged armor. "Why didn't he open up with this," coughed Jason. "You must've really worked him up," said Mephiles. "It would seem so." Jason rose back to his feet. Bloody, but not beaten. "Even 12 Shots probably wouldn't leave a scratch on him. Let's use that move." "You sure? we haven't exactly perfected it yet." "Positive." Jason stood with his arms out to the sides, with his body facing away from Victor, his right arm facing him, and his left arm out behind him. He held his hand up as if to aim. "What's that supposed to do?" said Victor. "You can't leave a scratch on me!" Magic began to collect in Jason's hand. "Let's make a wager then, if you can take this attack you can kill me without any retaliation," Jason began. "But if I win, you die. Ultimate Weapon Construct: 100 Caliber Elephant Gun!" Jason shot a large shell shaped projectile from his hand. Victor made no attempt to move, his armor was the ultimate after all. The shell tore straight through his stomach without the least bit of resistance, leaving a large hole where most of his organs use to be. Victor dropped dead, with no time to say any last words. "Looks like I win," said Jason. He walked over to his broken Nightingale Armor. He kneeled beside it, cherishing his lost tool. "I'm sorry Jason," ''said Mephiles. "I wish there was something I could've done."'' "It's fine, I don't need it," said Jason. "Let's go save Alex."